Sonic X New Adventure Episode 11:Chicken Jop
(Note: All the villains. including EggPlankon, are not in this episode) Storyline Lucille:(Reading a book, hears rustle noise) ???: Ne. Buck buck. Lucille: ..... ???: Ne. Buck buck. Lucille: ....... ???: Bucka bucka. Lucille:(Flys over to the bushes and grabs ???, revealing to be Coop) Coop: BUCKA!!!!! Don't buck buck hurt me! Lucille:(Drops Coop) Coop: KA!!!!!! (Fells to the ground) Lucille: Why were you hiding in the bushes, Coop? Coop: I'm buck hiding because buck of that crazy chicken hugging crocodile! (Ed) Everytime I show up to ask Abby on a date, he appeares and hugs me to death! It's like he's Amy! Lucille: Can't you just tell this guy to leave you alone? Coop: I don't know him! If I did, then- Buck! He's here! I'm out of here! (Runs off) Bucka! Ed: (arrives) Hello! Where did the chicken run off to? Alice: Hey guys... Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers: (arrives) Jack: Hi Alice. Ed: Hiya Alice. Alice: Hey. ^^ Lucille:(Looks at Ed, thoughts) So that's the guy Coop's afried of. Patricia: Say, we would like to introduce you to our new crossovers, Pyrox the Bull, Scarox the Spider, Ogrum the Bear, Bruizer the Echidna, Aquagon the Crocodile, Dragon Bolt the Dragon & Frost Beast the Tasmainian Devil. Lucille:(Thoughts) Crossovers? Pyrox: Hi there. Ed: Hiya guys. Hank: Are you chasing chickens again, Ed? Ed: But I love chickens, guys. Splitface: We know, Ed. Lucille: .......... Alice: ......... Spongebob: Sorry, it's just that Ed loves chickens. Alice: IKR? Vezok: Yeah. Alice: We need a hen to lay more eggs. ^^ Owen: Yeah, but how can we get a hen? Alice: I don't know. Maybe we should buy one or something. Lucille:(Flies away) Noah: (notices Lucille is flying away) Where is she going? XT4: I don't know, but I think we're gonna find out what it is Edd: Are you sure this is wise? Jack: I believe so Duncan: Oh alright. Let's follow it. Ed: And then can we find the chicken? Patricia: And then we can find the chicken Ed: Oh boy, oh boy! I love chickens! Alice: (sighs) Lucille:(Sees Coop hiding up in the tree) Coop. Coop: BUCKA!!!!!! Please don't hug me! Lucille: It's only me. Lucille. Coop: Oh... Buck. Thank goodness. Lucille: I just figure out why that crocodile is hugging you all the time. He just love chickens. Coop: But what if buck he trys to hug me buck hard! Lucille: I don't know. Coop: I just don't buck want him to be- Ed: (notices Coop hiding inside the tree) CHICKEN! (charges at Coop) Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Jack: Ed! Wait ! (chases after Ed) Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers: (chases after Jack & Ed) Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers (Except B): WAIT FOR US! Edd: Ed! You gotta calm down! Coop: BUCKA!!!!! Don't buck buck hug or hurt me!!!!!!! Ed: (jumps up) ALLY OOP! (lands on the tree & Hugs Coop very tightly like a bear hug) I LOVE CHICKENS! (laughs) Hug a chicken! Hug a chicken! Hug a chicken! Hug a chicken! Frost Beast: Ed! Put him down this instant & get down from this tree right now! Alice: Ugh. Eddy: (laughing) Good one Ed. Wait here, I'll go get the camera! Cameron: Oh dear. Ed's not stopping, is he? Deimos: Looks like it. Cameron: I knew you say that. Jack: Guys, we need some help Lucille:(Thoughts)'' Coop is going to need some help! (Flies away) Jack: Guys, we need some help! Patricia: Come on, guys let's go get some help. Coop: BUCK!!!! I said let me buck go! Ed: (still hugging Coop) I love chickens, guys. Coop: BUCK HELP!!!!!!!!! Lucille:(Came back who brought Sonic along) He's over there. Sonic:(Sees Ed hugging Coop) Ed. Put my friend down, please. Ed: Aw, but I love Chickens, Sonic. Sonic: I know you do, but Coop is a friend of mine. Alice: Ed. (glares at Ed) Put. Down. Coop. This. Instant. Ed: (felt sad & lets go of Coop) Awww, but I love chickens Alice. Eddy: She already knows that Ed & we do too, now give it a rest. Alice: I agree. Sonic: Coop. Are you okay? Coop: I'm, buck, almost hugged, buck, to death! Bucka! So now, I'm out of here! (Runs off) Bucka! Jack: We're very sorry about Ed's actions. Patricia: Yeah, we're sorry. But there comes a time when everytime Ed sees a chicken, he always hugs them. Lucille: Can't he just hug a different chicken than Coop. Cause he's a person too. Noah: Sometimes it's not that simple. Alice: Yeah, really. Josh: (appears) Hey guys. I saw a chicken running towards me... Uh, what's happening? Alice: It's Coop, sir. Josh: Coop, huh? Yeah, then why is he running out of here? Rey: (imitates Coop) "I'm, buck, almost hugged, buck, to death! Bucka!" Josh: Ohh. Choro: Now that was a good impression of Coop! Sonic:(Rolls his eyes) Eddy: And it's because of Ed's obsession of chickens! Vezok: (sighs) How do we ever gonna stop Ed from hugging Coop? Jack: That's a tough question Alice: (sighs) Tyler: (tucked himself into a ball & is rocking back & forth, feeling scared because of his fear of chickens) TDI Courtney: Oh yeah, Tyler's afraid of chickens. Choro: What makes him so scared of chickens anyway? Did those chickens peck him in the eye or something? Sonic:(Hits Choro behind the back of the head) Choro:(Rubs his head) What? Josh: "How do we ever gonna stop Ed from hugging Coop?" Find any chicken, just not Coop. Simple as that. White Bird: I am a chicken, Josh. What if Ed's hugging did the same thing to me? Josh: Don't you get it?! You're a Mobian chicken! (sputters) Ed: (gets excited) CHICKEN!! (hugs White Bird) White Bird: Oh no, not again. Lucille: Coop's a mobian chicken too. Drilldozer: What else can we do, make Ed chicken phobic just like Tyler? Sonic: Or maybe getting Ed out of his chicken habbits. Josh: Sonic, that's one good idea. Alice: (slaps Ed) Ed: Ow! (lets go of White Bird) Sonic: Nice slap. Choro: Wow! I didn't know you had so much... rrawrr! Ed: (rubbing his cheek) And that hurt like a bad itch. Alice: After all, I'm covered in high-voltage electricity. Josh: No wonder that slap let go of White Bird. Patricia: So, any ideas on how to get Ed out of his chicken habbits? Sonic:(Shrugs) Zoey:: How about try Ed's other habbits to keep him busy? Josh: Like what? Edd: For example, Ed adores Monster Comic Books & Pudding Skins. Josh: I have an idea. "The Attack of the Laser Mutant" is an example of a monster comic book. :D Lucille: I don't like monster comics. Vezok: No, but Ed does. Sonic: I think Klonoa has comics. Jack: Come on, let's go see Klonoa. Patricia: Okie dokie. Sonic: Lucy, you go find Coop. Lucille: Okay. (Flies away) Hot Head: So, who's gonna keep an eye on Ed? Sonic:(Points at Edd and Eddy) These two. Alice: I will. Josh: Let Alice do this, Sonic. Her slap is very effective against Ed. Bruizer: Alright. Alice: Thanks. Sonic: I was talking about Edd and Eddy. Choro: Yeah. These dorks can do it. Josh: Sonic. Alice's slap is effective. Let the lady do it. Sonic: If she's going to do it, then Edd and Eddy should help her. Choro: As I said before, these dorks can do it. Alice: I agree with Sonic. Edd & Eddy should help me. Well, that's fine. Josh: (to Choro) Do you agree with Sonic, hybrid? Choro: I been telling you this whole time. These dorks can do it. Ed: (to Choro) Dorks? Eddy: (Shocked) Wait, what?! Edd: (sighs) I'm sorry Eddy, but I guess Ed is our responsibility & we need to help him. Alice: I'm going to give a slap to Ed if he misbehaves. Guard him well, okay boys? Eddy: Oh Alright Edd: Certainly. Alice: Okay. Sonic: Good. Let's go. (Zooms off) Jack: Good luck you two. Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers (except Ed, Edd & Eddy): (follows Sonic) Josh & Rey: (follows Sonic) ((What distracts Alice the most?)) (JTH: I would say that it's a secret. :P) (With Lucille) Lucille: Coop? Coop? Coop? King Erican: Lucille. Lucille:(Gasps) Your Majasty! (Flies down to King Erican) Is there something I do wrong? King Erican: No. But I believe this belong to you. (Shows Lucille Coop) Lucille: Where was he? King Erican: He was hiding in my work room. He said something about being hug by a crocodile chicken hugger. (Leaves) Lucille: Coop. Sonic and the others are going to break Ed's habbits. So you won't have to run. Coop: Buck, you sure. Lucille: Positive. Sonic and the others are bringing a monster comic book. (With Sonic and the others) Klonoa: I have a lot a comic books. Superhero comic books, but not monster comic books. Sonic: Great. Josh: Cool. Superhero comic books are cooler than monster comic books, IMO. Choro: Does Jumbo Shrimp even like superhero comics? Spongebob: Your talking about a villain from "Mermaid Man & Barnicle Boy". Flapjack: Hey, guys! picks up the pudding skin with a smile. So, I've taken the liberty of adorning pudding skin with a whimsical smile. Isn't it spiffy? And it's ok, I've made more. Josh: That's... disgusting. Rey: Shabby... Bubbie: Flapjack has a kind heart. And we need all the help we can get to help Ed get over his chicken loving habbit. Please, Say sorry to Flapjack. Josh: We just need the comic books for Ed, that's all. Rey: Ms. Bub, you're not our teacher, or any. Josh: Rey. No. All I could say is a small chunk of sorry to Flapjack. Rey: Alright... Josh: But. Get some utensil to pick up the pudding skin. It might get your white gloves dirty. Flapjack: Okie dokie. Vezok: Maybe we can go to the comic store to buy lots of monster comic books for Ed. Jack: That's a good idea. Patricia: Let's go to the Comic Book Store. ((Scorp: "to buy some comic books" is redundancy, and therefore is not necessary)) Josh: Alright.... Rey: This is going to be messy. Choro: Ya think? Meanwhile, we see the masked person again, currently viewing all actions that have occured thus far. He zooms in on a screen showing Ed, Edd, Eddy and Alice, then drags an icon resembling a flaming skull with finger-bones protruding from it's back to resemble tentacles onto the screen, which then causes the creature to materialize a few miles away from them, though is invisible to avoid being spotted. Back to the other characters... Edd: (making an Edzilla costume for Ed) Eddy: Let's hope that this would work. Ed: (wearing his Edzilla costume, without his mask) (feeling excited) I will be the best monster I can be Eddy! Edd: I'm sure you will Ed. (picks up an Edzilla costume mask) The spirit, while invisible, moves closer, interested in Ed's costume. Alice: Wanna have some jawbreakers? Ed, Edd & Eddy: Yes, please! Alice: Here. (gives them each a jawbreaker) Ed, Edd & Eddy: (puts their jawbreakers in their mouths & enjoys them) Mmmm, jawbreakers. Alice: Hm. Lucille and Coop:(Came in) Lucille: I'm back. Coop:(Hides behinds Lucille) Ed: (looks at Coop & has that huge smiley happy look) Alice: (conjures a electric current on her hand) Edd: Oh dear, Ed has that feeling again. Eddy: Ed, just try this on! (puts an Edzilla costume mask on Ed) Ed: Wow, I feel transformed guys. Lucille: Wow. Is that a godzilla costume? Alice: Yes. Eddy: You mean an "Edzilla" costume? Lucille: Yeah. I only see Godzilla monsters in movies. Edd: Maybe someone can go get a mirror, Ed looks very convincing. (goes to get a mirror) Alice: ... Eddy: (looks at Ed with a happy smile on his face) Your a natural Ed. Lucille: That costume looks so real. Coop: Berr... Do you buck think this will buck work? Lucille: Maybe. ''Ed's mind are heard several monstrous growls. Ed's vision begins to take on a red tint. Eddy: impatient Man, what's Double D doing, making a mirror? Lucille:(Looks at Ed) Um... Mr. Ed? Are you okay? Eddy: (looks at Eddy) What's with you? Ed: (transforms into Edzilla) I AM A MONSTER! BLLLLLAUUUUUUUUURRRRRGHHHHHHAAAAA!!! screams as Ed attacks at him, Lucille & Coop. Lucille: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Edzilla: (captures Coop & slithers away with him) Lucille: Coop!!!!!!! (Flies after Edzilla) Edd: (arrives back with a Mirror in his hand) I'm back! (notices Eddy in pain) EDDY! Oh dear oh dear oh dear. Curse the consequences of an only child. Eddy: dazed Ed's an animal. Edd: Ed? is nowhere to be seen Eddy: Who else? That idiot attacked me & Lucille, then captured Coop the Chicken, growling like a monster. Edd: We forgot about his overactive imagination & how many times do I have to tell you about Ed's overactive imagination? Eddy: Hey, don't look at me. I'm the one who got overimaginated all over. Edd: Ed's prone to overstimulation Eddy! He can't control himself! Eddy: You're the one who dressed him up! growl can be heard from far away Alice: Shoot! (powers up & flies with supersonic speed, chasing Edzilla) Meanwhile... Josh: Hm? (senses something) Guys, we gotta go, the others are in trouble! (flies away) Rey: Right! (flies away) Yuki: Roger. (flies away) Sonic:(Looks at Josh, Rey and Yuki when they left) Trouble? What kind of trouble? Lucille:(Voice far away) COOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sonic:(Hears it) Lucy? (Zooms off to find Lucille) Jack: (hears it as well) Heaven's that's Lucille. Come on gang. (Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers Ed, Edd & Eddy sets off to find Lucille) (Sonic goes into Hyrule City) Sonic: Lucy? Lucy? Choro: HEY LUCILLE, WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?! Eddy: (suddendly crashes at Sonic & Choro) Eddy: Ow! Edd: Sorry about Eddy, but have you seen Ed? Sonic: No. Why? Choro:(Gets up to Sonic's shoulders) What did you do this time? Edd: You see, we're trying to make Ed stopping his habbit of chickens, so Eddy decides that Ed should wear his Edzilla costume...(gets worried) however this is worse than I thought. This isn't simple pretending or playacting, Sonic. Ed actually believes he's become a monster! He's even made off with Coop the Chicken! Sonic: Coop! (Zooms off to go after Edzilla and rescue Coop) Choro: Sonic, remember the part of Ed becoming a monster?! Edd: We have to warn the others! Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers Ed, Edd & Eddy: (arrives) Jack: What just happened? Edd: Ed is actually becoming a monster & he has captured Coop! growls can be heard Patricia: Oh no! Spongebob: Come on! We have to help Sonic! Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers: (follows Sonic) (With Lucille) Lucille: Coop! Coop! Edzilla: (his tentacle starts slithering towards Lucille slowly & quietly) Lucille:(Gets scared) ............. Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers: (arrives, hiding in the bushes) Edzilla: & quietly, the tentacle circles around Lucille once, twice... Lucille:(Whimpers) Sonic:(Came in, then hides behind the tree) Choro:(Whispers to Sonic) Now what? Sonic:(Shushes Choro) The spirit, now behind Edzilla, moves closer. Edd: Oh no. LUCILLE! ''instant he yells, the tentacle constricts like a boa constrictor, crushing at Lucille & her lungs & yank her away out of sight. Owen: NOOOOOO!! Zoey: Did you see that? Reidak: That's not good Edd: remorseful What have I done? I've actually created a monster! Sonic: Lucy...... (Tries to hold his tears) King Erican:(Came in along with Cici) Sonic? Are you okay? I heard a roar and I thought it was your dark form. Sonic: Erican..... Lucille..... She....... King Erican: What? What happened to Lucille. Cici: Let me guess.... A monster took her? roar gets louder from far away as it splits the air Cici: I had to ask... Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers Ed: (notices King Erican & Cici & gets close to Sonic, Choro, King Erican, Cici) (all except for B) IT'S ED! King Erican: What? Why? He's only a crocodile boy. Choro: Ask D-D. (Points at Edd) Edd: You see, we're trying to make Ed stopping his habbit of chickens, so Eddy decides that Ed should wear his Edzilla costume...(gets worried) however this is worse than I thought. This isn't simple pretending or playacting, Sonic. Ed actually believes he's become a monster! He's even made off with Coop the Chicken! Cici: YOU'VE ACTUALLY MADE ED A MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! King Erican: Oh dear me. Edd: We're very sorry, we forgot about Ed's overeactive imagination. King Erican: Huh. Overeactive imagination. That's how little kids are. Sonic:(Gets angry, pulls out his walkie-talkie) Tabitha, I need you, Oliver, Charles, Lewbert, Spencer and Luna to get everybody inside the house. Ed turn into a monster and he might get the villagers. Tabitha:(Through walkie-talkie) Okay. Uh... Sonic. Is Scott with you? Sonic: Yeah. Tabitha:(Through walkie-talkie) Oliver, get me the anti-kiss helmet. Sonic:(Puts away the walkie-talkie) News Anchor: (On a nearby TV on display, with the voice of the Realistic Talking Fish Head) Attention! Attention! There is a giant monster rampaging through town! (shows a video feed of Edzilla terrorizing a nearby town, with a strange glowing blur behind him) Choro: Oh great. He's destroying the city. Sonic: Don't worry. Tabitha and the others are getting the people inside. Jack: I hope so. Scott: I'll figure out a way to make a buck off of this if it kills me! runs off. Patricia: Scott, wait for us! Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers Ed & Scott: (follows Scott) Sonic: Oh brother. (Chases after his friends) (With Tabitha, Oliver, Charles, Lewbert, Spencer and Luna, who has already unfolded her wings) Oliver: Okay, people. That's it. Keep on going. There's nothing to worry about. (Everybody in Hyrule City is inside) Tabitha:(Pulls out her knife) Oliver: What are you doing boss? Tabitha: Going to fight Edzilla course. If you see Scott, tell him I always hated him. Edzilla: (captures Tabitha & yanks her away) (roars) Spencer: PEARL!!!!!! Luna:(Folds her wings) Holycrappants! Charles: RUN!!!!!! Oliver, Charles, Lewbert, Spencer and Luna:(Run away screaming) Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers Ed: (arrives, noticing this) Scott: (laughing) This is too rich! Ed scares the pants off of them! Sonic:(Knows where they're going, zooms after them) Oliver, Charles, Lewbert, Spencer and Luna:(Go inside the dojo) Sonic:(Skids, knocks on the door) Guys! Get out of here! You can't be scared of Ed! Choro: Yeah. He's only a giantantic, lizard, eating monster...... I wouldn't go out there. Josh: STOP THIS AT ONCE! (forms a tornado around Edzilla) Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers Ed: (arrives) Scott: Watch this. his throat, and begins to act scared. on the door Help me, don't let the monster eat me! chuckles, and Edd comes to the door. Edd: No need to be alarmed! Ed's just playing! He wouldn't hurt a fly! Why, they're actually attracted to him! Oliver, Charles, Lewbert, Spencer and Luna:(Blocking the doors with furniture stuff) Luna: We are not going out there until Ed turns back to normal! Spencer: Yeah! And I'm not going out there until he gets my Pearl back!!!!!! Edd: They didn't hear a word I said. Jack: We gotta get'em outta there. Scott: I gotta see the looks on their faces! runs around to the back of the house. Josh: (teleports to Edzilla's location) (taunts him) Master Yo:(Came in and sees Oliver, Charles, Lewbert, Spencer and Luna) What the Footootlse are you guys doing here?! Luna: Quiet Mister Yo! Edzilla is after us! Master Yo: Oh real funny. You guys are making a prank on me and Ed is dressed up like a puppy. Oliver: We're not joking Yo. He captured Coop, Lucille and Boss. Lewbert: And he's real dangerous. Master Yo: Oh for pete's sake! There is no monster on the loose!!!! (Levitates the furniture away, opens the door, looks around) See? There's nothing there. Oliver and Charles:(Look outside) The spirit sends out a blast of energy which causes the tornado to dissapear. Josh: WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! the door is thrown open by Edzilla's tail. Edzilla grabs Master Yo and pulls him out. Luna: Mister Yo!!!!!! Spencer: He got him too!!!!!! Josh: Grraaaaaaaaaah!!! (fires a load of wind spheres at Edzilla) Edzilla: (got hit & attacks at Josh back, trying to capture him) the backyard, Eddy is yanking at the windows and having no success opening them. Eddy: What's with these stupid windows?!? goes over to the back door and opens it. Eddy: I hate it when you do that. Luna:(Screams) Oliver, Charles, Lewbert, Spencer and Luna:(Runs out the backyard, crashes into Sonic, Choro, Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY and the Crossovers) Josh: (fires a giant wind sphere at Edzilla) Edzilla: (got hit) Thunder: Ouchie. Edd: Gullibility can be so painful. shadow appears over them. Spongebob: It's...EDZILLA! fearsome monster, Edzilla howls, having found his prey. Sonic: Nice enterance, dude. Luna:(Screams in fear) King Erican:(Appeared, fights Edzilla with his sword) Sonic! Take your friends and go to the castle! Cici's is already inside! Sonic: What about you?! King Erican: I'll be fine. Just go! Jack: Quick, there's no time to lose. (Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers Ed: (goes to the castle) Edzilla: (captures King Erican) King Erican: Rrrr! Josh: Rrgh! (powers up) Alice: I'll join. (gets to fighting stance) Rey & Yuki: (goes with the other crossovers) Josh: (charges at Edzilla) Cici:(Opens the doors) Quick! Get inside! Sonic: Come on! Choro: Move your butts! Josh: (fires wind spheres at Edzilla) Edzilla: (got hit) Patricia & SPARKY are the first ones in. They are both followed by Splitface, who pushes Sonic & Jack out of the way. Splitface: (metal voice) Out of the way, (organic voice) oaf! Jack: Overwhelming fear is not an excuse for rudeness, Splitface. Patricia & the Crossovers [minus Ed goes inside with Rey & Yuki, and shut the door behind them. Edzilla, at the front of the castle, growls.] (The spirit protects him, though I was going to allow the recent attack to hit anyways) (JTH: What spirit?) (The sort-of invisible flaming skull that materialized earlier.) (JTH: Ohh. But why?) (It's going to take over edzilla later then attempt to swallow the souls of those it caught)